


Snippets

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: As always, with Kinktober, I am left with a few works in progress that never got beyond a few paragraphs and a rough outline.I am sharing them nevertheless.
Relationships: FalseSymmetry/StressMonster101/ZombieCleo, Falsesymmetry/StressMonster101, Joe Hills/ZombieCleo
Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged under Kinktober because I was still catching up on my Kinktober fics.

_ Joe/Cleo. Prompts: Virgin, tender. _

**_(no working title)_ **

"Hey. Are you okay?" 

Cleo mentally chastised herself the moment Joe paused their admittedly heated kiss to check on her. This was stupid. She was fine. She was a grown woman. Joe was as docile as a turtle. 

"Uh-huh!" she squeaked. Damn it, that was supposed to sound convincing, not like she'd just kicked a dolphin! Joe tilted his head at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she tried again. Ugh, even Impulse's lies sounded more convincing than she did right now, and the man's voice went up an octave when he played  _ Among Us  _ with the other Hermits.

"Don't lie to me, Cleo." Groaning, Cleo turned her face to the side, glancing at their surroundings instead of looking at Joe.

"You know how virginity is a social construct?" she muttered.

"Yes." After a tick, realisation dawned on Joe. "Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Okay. Well, that doesn't mean you can't be nervous. You've never…?" Cleo shook her head, still refusing to look at him.

"I've been a zombie since I was thirteen. Not many people find...this...attractive." Images of secondary school flashed through her mind, other kids forcing her into bright sunlight and laughing at her pain. She shuddered.

"They're all idiots," Joe decided, and she felt him press a soft kiss to her shoulder. "How about we keep our clothes  _ on _ tonight, huh?"

"I don't want to disappoint you," Cleo countered.

"You?" Joe smiled. "Never."

\--

_ False/Stress/Cleo. Prompts: Lactation, adorned. _

_**(working title: an exercise in appreciation)** _

“Ugh!” 

Cleo raised an eyebrow at the grunt of frustration coming from inside the bedroom.

“You alright there, Stress?” she called out, closing the book she had been reading and getting up from the sofa. Cleo walked over to the source of the noise. Stress was hunched over, trying to close the buttons of her blouse over her swollen chest. 

"It won't fit!" As she pulled the fabric tighter still, the thin thread gave way and various buttons scattered across the floor. "I hate being pregnant!" She let herself fall face-down onto the bed.

"You look so beautiful though," Cleo commented, reaching over to trace Stress' spine. She rolled onto her back and gazed up at Cleo.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have to deal with this!" She motioned at her breasts. "They're too sensitive and too big and they keep bloody  _ leaking _ and I'm sick of it!"

"What's going on?" The question came from the doorway, where False was leaning against the concrete. 

"We need to remind Stress how beautiful she is and how much we appreciate her," Cleo replied while beckoning her over. 

\--

_ Stress/False. Prompts: Muscle worship. _

**_(working title: power)_ **

It had been almost unnoticeable. False had to give it to Stress: for how long they had been dating, she had managed to keep it a secret for a pretty long time. But when Stress had sprained her ankle while building a minigame and False had decided to carry her from the Netherlands back to her base, bridal-style, False saw. Stress’ breathing was quick and superficial, and her pupils were wide.

“Okay, either you’re in more pain than you’re saying you are and you’re about to faint, or you’re turned on,” she joked. Stress sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. “Oh my God, you  _ are  _ horny!” False exclaimed.

“I like your muscles, okay?” Stress replied, hiding her face in False’s jacket. False chuckled, kissing the top of her head as she continued down the long, winding Nether tunnels.

“Alright,” she commented, and that was that.

Until nearly two months later.

False had been helping Xisuma and Keralis drag shulkers full of concrete through the Cowmercial district for some sort of promotional thing for Lookie Lookie at My Llamas, and her jacket had gotten lost sometime in the afternoon. It wasn’t too big of a problem; it would turn up at some point.

It  _ did  _ however mean that she showed up for dinner at Stress’ base in just her tee and shorts, the cropped sleeves of her shirt leaving most of her upper arms bare.

“Earth to Stress!” False yelled when the brunette had stared at her for at least a full minute. Stress blinked, finally looking at False’s face.

“Sorry,” she muttered, cheeks turning pink.

“Hey Stress?” False whispered in bed that night.

“Hm?” Stress turned on her side to face her, her face nearly completely obscured by two fluffy blankets and a stuffed chicken. “What’s wrong love?”

“Nothing,” False reassured her. “It’s just…” Stress’ brow furrowed, and she reached out from under the covers to brush some of False’s hair out of her eyes.

“What?”

“Why do you like my muscles so much?”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Kinktober 2020, you've been lovely! That's a wrap! Onwards, to the holiday/winter fics!
> 
> (In case anyone asks: feel free to adopt any of these now-motherless prompts (regardless of your gender)!)


End file.
